Angelic Universe
by Little-Firefly1
Summary: AU Fic where Folken is alive. He and Van see two strange girls falling from the sky one day. They are rescued but their pasts are a mystery. Cross-over with Sailor Moon.
1. Ch1 Angels Falling from the Sky

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters you just read about and even if you did sue me all you would get is a bunch of Sailor Moon comics. I don't own Escaflowne either or any of the shows you think the characters in this fanfic came from. Please don't sue me! ^_^  
  
Ch.1 Angels Falling from the Sky by: Little_Firefly  
  
Van Fanel couldn't believe his eyes. Before him stood his older brother Folken with his pitch black wings outstretched and ready to fly. Van watched as Folken flew into the sky to catch the falling female figure. Her once beautiful white wings were now shredded and since they were now useless she was plummeting. Just as Folken reached her he slowed and gracefully cradled her in his arms. Immediately Van sprouted his own luminescent wings and raced to help his brother. As soon as Van reached Folken the elder brother pointed to another falling winged creature and Van sped off towards it. Folken slowly floated back to the ground and placed the unconscious woman on his cloak. Since she was naked and shivering Folken made sure she was wrapped carefully but tightly so as to preserve what little body heat she was giving off. Folken once again took to the air, and began searching the skies for his brother. Van appeared in the sky again after wrapping the child he had rescued in the remains of his shirt.  
  
Van and Folken decided to ask for assistance in caring for the two battered girls. Millerna was most likely to help them and she was also the closest to them. When they landed in front of her castle she immediately spotted them and motioned for them to follow her. They retracted their wings and ran after Millerna who was already disappearing into the castle. Once inside a guestroom she began to examine the two girls. She had to practically shove Van out the door but Folken left with no resistance. Left in the hallway with nothing to do but twiddle their thumbs Van became especially restless.  
  
"Why don't you ask that friend of yours to help? I believe her name was Hitomi."  
  
"But Folken. You know that I haven't been able to contact her for over a year."  
  
"Yes but think on this. Before she returned when you were in great need of her. Isn't this a time of great need? Two strange winged girls drop out of the sky without anything on them. Reactivate Escaflowne and see if that will give you a clear channel to call her."  
  
With that Van walked out of the castle and flew towards the site of Escaflowne's deactivation. He still kept the energist used to power it with him most of the time. He just happened to have it with him that day. Once Escaflowne was powered up he used Hitomi's pendant to help him concentrate on her.  
  
Meanwhile, back with Millerna, she was having the time of her life trying to figure out how they had gotten here whilst patching them up. There were a few lacerations on the older girl's back but small cuts were everywhere on both of them. Their wings were barely recognizable as wings and they wouldn't retract like Van's and Folken's. The older girl had the longest blond hair Millerna had ever seen and the younger girl had equally proportional pink hair.  
  
Once she was sure they were properly covered she invited Folken in. She thought that they might be in more pain than necessary from the odd angles their wings were positioned in.  
  
"Folken, their wings look just like Van's but I don't know how to get them to retract. I was hoping you could give it a try."  
  
"I don't know if I can do anything, Millerna. Since they're unconscious I may not be able to help."  
  
"Please try. You would know more than I would since you at least have wings."  
  
"Very well."  
  
Folken extended his own wings and walked alongside the bed of the girl Van had rescued. He gently placed his fingertips on her forehead. The light touch stirred the child and she opened her bright red eyes.  
  
"Helios..."  
  
After blinking once or twice to adjust her eyes to the dim light her eyes focused on Folken's black wings.  
  
"You're not Helios. Why do you have wings?"  
  
"Little child," said Folken, kneeling down to her eye level," I am half- Draconian and posses wings passed down to me from my mother."  
  
"Please, call me Small Lady for now. Where am I?"  
  
"You are on Gaea. But please tell me why you have wings. I know of no other Draconians on Gaea except for my half-Draconian brother."  
  
"Helios gave them to me. How did I end up on Gaea?"  
  
"I would like to ask you the same question. My brother and I noticed you two falling out of the sky and we caught you before you hit anything."  
  
"Two?"  
  
Small Lady glanced around and noticed someone in a bed next to her.  
  
"Mommy!" She exclaimed.  
  
She started to get out of bed but Folken stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Wait!" He warned," Your mother has been injured worse than you have. Be gentle if you must touch her."  
  
Small Lady slid out from under the sheets, uncaring of her nudity. She carefully reached out towards her sleeping mother and touched her lightly on the cheek. When she got no reaction she recoiled with tears in her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong with my mommy?"  
  
Folken walked around Small Lady's bed and joined her on the other side where he kneeled once again in front of her. Tears were now streaked down her cheeks and she had the utmost look of horror on her face.  
  
"As I said, your mother was badly wounded and needs time to recover. She is probably sleeping more soundly than you were. Nothing is wrong with her, however."  
  
Small Lady could not contain her tears and bawled helplessly into Folken's shirt. He enveloped her in his arms and picked her up. Without a word to Millerna, Folken picked up the sheet from Small Lady's bed, wrapped it around Small Lady as best he could without upsetting her further, and jumped out the window with Small Lady still in his arms.  
  
Millerna thought Folken had gone crazy and rushed to the window only to see Folken flying off over the trees. She was about to head out and follow him when she remembered the blond patient she still possessed. 'At least she can't fly off.' thought Millerna. With that she returned to the chair she had next to "Mommy's" bed and began thinking once again about where she could have come from. 


	2. Ch2 Discoveries

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters you just read about and even if you did sue me all you would get is a bunch of Sailor Moon comics. I don't own Escaflowne either or any of the shows you think the characters in this fanfic came from. Please don't sue me! ^-^  
  
Ch.2 Discoveries by: Little_Firefly  
  
Van exited Escaflowne and once again decommissioned the guemelf. He got out just in time to see Folken land nearby, carrying a white bundle.  
  
Folken set down Small Lady and made sure she had her balance before walking over to Van. On the way he retracted his wings. They seemed to have a strange effect on Small Lady.  
  
"How did you do brother? Has Hitomi come to Gaea once again?"  
  
"No. I couldn't even get a mental picture of her. It's as if she's vanished."  
  
"Hmmmm.. However, at the moment I believe we have a greater problem."  
  
Van looked at his brother questioningly and followed Folken's gaze over to the trembling Small Lady.  
  
"She's awake already! What were you thinking Folken! She should still be with Millerna at the castle."  
  
"Her name is Small Lady, Van. And though she has the appearance of a child she is much, much more."  
  
"But why did you bring her here?"  
  
"She spoke of a 'Helios'. Do you know anyone by that name?"  
  
"No. But what about her wings. They're still shredded. What will we do about those?"  
  
"She is not a Draconian. Her wings don't respond to the usual elderly call to retract. I tried earlier but all that did was wake her up. I brought her here because I think the castle was too much for her. There was a look in her eyes that told me that a castle like Millerna's was not the proper environment for her. So here she is."  
  
Small Lady heard none of their conversation but instead took in her surroundings. The trees were breathtaking and the sunlight penetrated the canopy in patchy blotches that gave it a surreal beauty. She decided to walk over to Folken and his companion to ask them where she was.  
  
Van noticed Small Lady's approach and kneeled down to her eye level. When he did so she noticed the energist he held and gasped.  
  
"Where did you get that?"  
  
At first Van didn't know what she was talking about and then he realized her eyes were fixed on the energist.  
  
"I slayed a dragon to obtain this energist from it. Why do you ask?"  
  
"It reminds me of something I used to have. Where are we?"  
  
"I told you already Small Lady; you are on Gaea," replied Folken.  
  
"I mean where on Gaea. This forest is beautiful. It also reminds me of something."  
  
Van and Folken looked at each other with disbelief written all over their faces. This was no mere child they were seeing. Her intellect far surpassed that of the average ten-year-old. Their awe was further increased when Small Lady dropped to her knees in a praying position and a white horse with wings appeared. Small Lady stood up and embraced the horse's muzzle.  
  
"Pegasus. I missed you."  
  
"And I you Little Maiden. Why are you in this strange forest? And why are you not on earth? I had to travel to appear before you. And your wings. What happened, Little Maiden?"  
  
"Hush Pegasus. We are in the company of others. They are trustworthy but are stunned by your appearance. I suggest you change into your human form for a more mutual trust. A talking horse seems out of place in this world."  
  
"Very well, princess."  
  
Van and Folken watched as a glowing light surrounded the horse Small Lady called Pegasus. When the light subsided a man in priestly clothes stood before Small Lady. They watched as he knelt before her with open arms and she embraced him.  
  
"Little Maiden, how did you come to be here?"  
  
"All I remember is Sailor Moon and I combining our powers to secure the other scouts in the Silver Imperium Crystal before their bodies disappeared and returned to the Cauldron. I feared for the safety of the Amazon Senshi but luckily they were unharmed in their sleep."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Little Maiden. I was not there to give you power or protect you. But the life of a scout is full of hardships and this is just one more of them. Please tell me, who are these people you are with? Have they done you any harm?"  
  
"No Helios! In fact, the one with the green hair brought me here. His name is Folken and his essence is similar to yours. When I first awoke, I thought he was you until I saw his wings."  
  
"Speaking of wings, what happened to yours, Little Maiden? They look as though you fell through a forest. Did you have trouble landing here and your wings got caught in the trees?"  
  
Van heard this question and walked over to Small Lady and the so-called Helios.  
  
"So you are Helios?" Questioned Van.  
  
"Yes, I am the Guardian of Earth. Might I inquire as to how my Little Maiden came to be on this strange planet?"  
  
Folken had followed his brother and realized that Small Lady and Helios must be from the Mystic Moon. Folken conveyed this information to Van and his eyes grew wide with realization. This time Folken chose to answer Helios's question.  
  
"My brother and I saw two creatures falling towards the ground and when we rescued them we took them to a friend of ours. Small Lady was one of them."  
  
"Maiden, who is with you?"  
  
"Mommy came with me. She was the one who got us to safety after the disaster."  
  
The plot thickens...mwahahahahahahaha. 


	3. Ch3 Awakening

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah you know the drill. I don't own these characters or anything. Don't sue cuz you won't get anything worth your time.  
  
AN: Just so you peoples know, in this fic I am making Rini a lot more mature than she usually is. She's still really young but her mature side shows up a lot more. Don't worry about her acting all whiny and stuff all the time. Anyway, on with the show!  
  
Oh yeah the italics are thoughts and thought related conversations from now on.  
  
Ch.3 Awakening by: Little_Firefly  
  
"Where am I?" She was floating in a sea of stars and darkness with nothing but her wings.  
  
"You are now safe from danger," a familiar voice echoed in her mind.  
  
"But where am I? And where is Rini??!!!"  
  
"Do not fear, for she is safe in reality. I have brought you here because your body in reality was unstable and would most likely have killed you. I now pose this question to you; since you have awakened here it means that your body is stable enough to support you in reality. Do you wish to return or fade away until a new existence?"  
  
At this proposal she stood up and flexed her tattered wings. "I wish to return for the sake of all those I left behind and those that I still have to save."  
  
The golden crescent on her forehead began to glow and her entire body shimmered with golden light. It restored her wings to their full luster and repaired the tattered remains. A blinding white light erupted from a single star, but she did not blink even once. She merely ran towards the light and when she gained enough speed, jumped into the air to fly into the white portal.  
  
Small Lady slept with her head against her mother's hand and dreamed of the return of Crystal Tokyo. The time was nearing when it would come to be and she would get to see her mother obtain the position of queen. Many times she had heard the story when she was a child but she could never imagine it quite perfectly. Now that she would be able to see it for herself she felt at ease. Even in the strange world she was currently trapped in Small Lady had managed to find solace. That was a rare thing for the girl since her mother had not awoken for an entire week since their arrival.  
  
The sleeping woman awoke in a daze and tried to orient herself with the strange surroundings she was in. She moved her hand to try to get blood circulating in it and dislodged Small Lady from her resting place. The woman noticed this and tried to move to see what it was, but ended up falling to the floor in a swirl of dizziness. Small Lady awoke immediately and tried to push her mother into a sitting position, all the while yelling for Folken to come and see. She was overjoyed that her mother was awake and began to cry when she saw her mother's blue eyes fill with tears of their own.  
  
Small Lady collapsed into her mother's arms and continually cried the word mommy between sobs. Folken awoke from the nap that he had been sharing with Small Lady as if he had been drugged. He was groggy and slow in making his way towards the two women. Folken had become somewhat of a surrogate parent to Small Lady since her arrival. He knew that her mother was in a coma and did not know when she would wake. Folken knew much more than the others but was at a loss as to the origin or true names of the two visitors. Small Lady would not reveal her true name or her mother's. The one time Van had asked, Small Lady had stared blankly at him and didn't respond for hours.  
  
They had been worried but when she snapped out of it she seemed not to remember it. Nobody knew what to do with the two girls so they were kept in Millerna's care for the time being. On many occasions Small Lady had returned to the forest where Folken first took her. She talked to the man named Helios quite a bit and seemed very attached to him in the absence of her mother.  
  
When Folken finally reached Small Lady and her mother there were tears covering the sheets. The blue-eyed and blond-haired woman seemed oblivious to Folken and merely comforted Small Lady as best as she could. Her current state wasn't very promising but there was something about her that told Folken not to worry.  
  
"Rini, it's okay now. I'm alive and I won't leave you, okay?" She said this with a lot of strain in her voice. He could tell that she was still in lousy condition.  
  
Folken couldn't understand for a moment and then realized that Small Lady had just been called Rini by her mother. He decided to step forward and help Small Lady get her mother back onto the bed. When he scooped the woman up into his arms she seemed to become dizzy again from the change in position. He quickly set her down on the bed and covered her up once again. Not once did he flinch at the fact that she was still naked and he averted his eyes in the kindest manner possible.  
  
Yet one thing struck him as odd. When he had gone to sleep the woman's wings had been shredded yet now they were full and lustrous with glistening, white feathers. Once Folken layed her down her wings folded protectively around her waist and she seemed to drift off into a daze. Small Lady just looked at Folken and then back to her mother, wondering at the connection between the two.  
  
More to come. Before I even posted this sucker I had two chapters written so it may take a while for updates. Ill try my best but once I finish my AP exam ill have plenty of time for writing. Then the fun will ensue. 


	4. Ch4 Bonds

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animes. If I did I would be the happiest person alive. If you sue all you get is crap.  
  
Ch.4 Bonds by: Little_Firefly  
  
"Small Lady, how are you?" Van walked up behind her and remained standing. He thought she looked quite cute in the white gown she often wore (her princess outfit). She had worn it ever since that one day when her mother woke up.  
  
"I'm fine." She was picking flowers from a field and tried to concentrate on that rather than look at Van.  
  
"You're a bad liar. What is troubling you?" He took a seat next to her and tried not to sit on any of her hair. She wore it down and it was quite lengthy, reaching to her feet when she stood.  
  
Small Lady continued to look at her flowers and began making them into a wreath. Without thinking about it she extended her wings and wrapped them around herself protectively. There was something about the boy that drew her to him but warned her away at the same time.  
  
Van took note of this and backed off. He sometimes appeared insensitive but he wasn't an idiot. The girl wanted space and he would give it to her. In a gesture of apology he ran his fingers against her feathers and stood up to leave.  
  
Once her wings were around her face, Small Lady couldn't keep herself from crying. The tears slowly fell to the ground and wetted the few flowers at her feet. When she felt Van touch her feathers it startled her. She quickly wiped her face and stood up to face the young man.  
  
"Race you to the castle!!!"  
  
Before Van could protest, Small Lady had taken off and was flying towards Millerna's castle. He smiled and let his wings rip through his shirt. The chase was on and Van was just as competitive as Small Lady.  
  
Back at the castle Folken was helping Small Lady's mother to sit up in bed. Millerna had brought food but asked Folken to feed the woman since she had other matters to attend to. Since the earlier incident with the woman falling off the bed Millerna had brought clothes for her to wear around Folken and Van. It wasn't anything fancy but it allowed for comfort and that was all that mattered.  
  
He successfully helped her sit up and began feeding her soup when he heard Van yelling for Small Lady to slow down and wait for him. Folken smiled to himself and was glad that those two were hitting it off. Van always got jealous when someone else took his time away from his brother. With a new distraction for Van, Folken would have more time to tend to the mysterious woman he was now feeding.  
  
She had recovered quite well and seemed to be gaining more strength every day. The second time she had woken up she had used all of her strength to retract her wings and that had put a dent in her initial recovery. Considering Small Lady's current healthy status Folken was pretty sure that the woman in front of him was the one who had done the work. She had also been worse off initially and he assumed that it was because it is a mother's nature to protect her children. Choosing his words carefully, Folken decided to strike up a conversation.  
  
"How are you feeling today?"  
  
"Much better."  
  
"If you are uncomfortable in any way please let me know and I will do anything I can."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
Folken was content with her short answers and was glad that she could at least talk. He wanted to ask her more but decided to wait until she was finished eating. Many things were on the tray that Millerna had brought, but the young woman seemed content to eat slowly and methodically. She seemed to avoid all of the sweets on the platter, though.  
  
"If I may ask, what is your name? Your daughter, Small Lady, will not tell us nor will she tell us her true name. I do not believe it is because she considers us untrustworthy. She seems to want to leave the topic of names up to you. As well as the tale of your origins."  
  
"Well, to answer your first question, my name is Usagi. My daughter's name is Rini, but apparently she has been using her pet name around all of you."  
  
"That clears up a lot. The time you first woke up and you called her Rini it perplexed me."  
  
"The reason we are here is because I brought us here. I used my powers to transport Rini and I away from our impending destruction. I don't want her to die at such a young age. I suppose I am being a bit selfish in running away from my own death, but I didn't want to watch Rini leave me."  
  
Folken took all of this in and made no comment on the unusual circumstances of their arrival. Explaining that much seemed to take a lot out of her and he decided not to press the matter. He decided to change the subject and moved on to the matter of the girls' wings.  
  
"Please forgive my bluntness, but why do you have wings? As far as I knew my brother and I were the only ones left who had them."  
  
"I'm not entirely sure why we have them, but I do know that they were given to us by Helios."  
  
"That name. Small Lady, err Rini, has mentioned him before. When she first woke up she mistook him for me."  
  
"I wonder why. Maybe she misses him more than I thought." Usagi lapsed back into her own thoughts and then something came to her. "You mentioned earlier that you have wings, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"May I see them?"  
  
Folken stood up and took off his cloak which required him to reveal him robotic arm. He expected her to recoil at the sight of it but Usagi didn't even flinch. He continued to slip off his shirt and left it wrapped around his waist. With a slight bit of concentration his pitch-black wings unfurled from his back and a few feathers littered the ground around him.  
  
When he looked back at Usagi her mouth had dropped open a few inches. Folken carefully sat down on the bed next to her and reached out to her. She looked at him quizzically and he gently shut her gaping jaw. Usagi blushed deeply for a moment and then proceeded to order her thoughts.  
  
"Why are they black? All the people I have ever seen with wings have white ones."  
  
"They are black as a result of my poor judgment. In the past I was not the person I am now. My life is tainted with blood and I have slain many."  
  
As he spoke he slowly lowered his gaze to the ground. Usagi could tell he was obviously ashamed of what he had done, but that he was doing all he could now to make amends for it. Using a bit of her acquired strength, Usagi reached over to Folken and placed her hand on his shoulder. He slowly turned to look at her and when she saw his pain-stricken face she was filled with sympathy for him.  
  
Using even more energy than she new she had, Usagi called forth her own wings and raised herself onto her knees. Her own white feathers littered the ground with Folken's and they seemed attracted to each other. Once two of them got close enough the feathers reacted to each other and created a warm ball of light. Neither of the two figures noticed this strange reaction and Usagi gently embraced Folken.  
  
He was startled at first. Folken hadn't expected her to come anywhere near him much less wrap her arms around him. After a moment he felt a warm sensation coming from his back and he turned his head to look. What he saw amazed him. Usagi's wings were glowing and so were his. Folken looked at her with disbelief in his eyes. That was when he noticed the glowing crescent on her forehead.  
  
Usagi moved forward and placed her crescent mark against Folken's own forehead. He felt a surge of warmth and power and then it subsided just as quickly. Usagi collapsed onto him and her wings dissipated as she fell unconscious. Folken was too preoccupied with placing Usagi back in bed to notice his own wings, which were now ash gray.  
  
How'd ya like that one? Just wanted to clear up a few things that may seem kinda obvious. I know that in the Japanese version Rini is called Chibi Usa but I decided that that didn't really fit in. Rini is what I will call her for now. I also made her hair longer too just for effect and all. And as for all of you Mamo/Usa fans don't worry. Things won't get ugly. 


	5. Ch5 Race

Disclaimer: Ok you know how it goes. I don't own this and that and yadah yadah yadah. Oh, and if you haven't noticed, I kinda have a thing for Folken so don't be mean. I seem to end up liking all the quiet mysterious people. Like Yue and Folken. So yeah don't sue me all you'll get is fleas. Literally.  
  
Ch.5 Race by: Little_Firefly  
  
"C'mon Van!!! I'm not going that fast. You should be able to catch me."  
  
Small Lady was taunting Van as she flew towards the castle. He was lagging behind, but just by a bit. If she hadn't gotten an extra head start they would be neck and neck right now. Van had thought that since Small Lady was wearing such a billowy dress that she would be slower than him, but he was sadly mistaken. In fact, the dress seemed very streamlined, almost as if it was meant for flying.  
  
"Well if you hadn't cheated and gotten a head start this would be so much different. I could beat you any day in a fair race."  
  
Van spent another burst of energy and managed to catch up to the hem of her dress. Figuring to slow the girl down, he grabbed onto the hem and pulled. Small Lady noticed this and began spiraling in an attempt to shake him off. It failed and Van used Small Lady to propel himself forward by yanking on the dress.  
  
"Hey!!!!! That's cheating!!! You shouldn't rip a lady's dress just to win a stupid race!!!!"  
  
Van was unaware that he had actually ripped the dress and turned around to apologize. When he turned around all he saw was a white blur that flew past him and yelled back that he was a slowpoke.  
  
"Well if you weren't cheating then you wouldn't have any room to call me a slowpoke!!"  
  
"Stick in the mud!!!!"  
  
"Conniving child!!! You can't be more than 10 years old and already you have yourself in a heap of trouble."  
  
"Well I'm older than 10 and I don't see how I'm going to get in trouble if...."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Look!"  
  
Small Lady abruptly stopped flying forward and stared up at the sky. Van followed her stare and looked up at the Mystic Moon. He was about to comment on it when he noticed something strange. The Mystic Moon was covered in what looked like gray smoke. This worried him and he decided that it would be a good idea to tell Folken.  
  
"Let's get back to the castle. I need to tell Folken about this."  
  
They both flew towards the castle with perplexed looks on their faces and their minds were so full of ideas and suspicions that neither of them noticed that they were holding hands.  
  
Folken made sure Usagi was safely back in bed before retracting his own wings and pulling his shirt back up. He did this just in time because Van and Rini burst through the door seconds later.  
  
"Folken! There's something wrong with the Mystic Moon!"  
  
Folken gave his brother a strange look and then focused his eyes on Rini. She was shaking and kept mumbling something about 'senshi'. He knew this wasn't one of Van's tricks and proceeded to leave the castle with the other two. On the way down Folken pondered Usagi's actions and what she had done when that crescent appeared on her forehead.  
  
When they went outside all heads turned to the sky. The Mystic Moon was covered in what looked like gray clouds all over. Folken was unsure as to what could cause something like that and feared that the others were in danger.  
  
"Rini, I want you to go inside and stay by your mother." Folken said all of this without even looking at her. She began to protest but stopped when Van looked at her. His face was stern but his eyes were pleading with her. Rini thought she saw something else there as she turned to go inside.  
  
Once she was safely within the castle walls Folken threw his cloak on the ground and started to pull his shirt off.  
  
"What are we doing brother?"  
  
"I'm going to fly up and see if I can get a better look at it. We may not be able to see everything from the ground."  
  
Van quickly tore off his red shirt and unfolded his bright white wings. Sword resting on his hip, Van looked almost ready for a battle. Folken left his shirt around his waist in his normal fashion and unfolded his own wings. Van, of course, was not expecting gray wings, but black ones. The sight alarmed him and prompted aggressive action. Folken heard Van's sword being unsheathed and turned around to face his younger brother.  
  
"Van, what are you doing?" Van had his sword pointed directly at the base of Folken's now exposed throat.  
  
"You are not my brother. Where is he?" Van's eyes were cold and his voice was menacing.  
  
"What are you talking about?!?!"  
  
Van roughly grabbed one of Folken's wings and shoved in his face. The shocked look on Folken's face immediately told Van that something was wrong. Folken gingerly touched one of the feathers and marveled at the change in color. 'So this is what Usagi did to me...'  
  
Heh heh.. Now it's gonna start getting good. Soon the villain will be revealed and some interesting plot stuff will develop. You know how a story goes. Please review. Input is always welcome. And no flames yet. You can flame me after you know the couples. :P 


	6. Ch6 Transference

Disclaimer: You know how it goes. But now you won't get fleas. All you'll get is a senile old cat. She's 20 in human years!!!!!!!!!!! AN: I've been studying like mad lately for an AP exam so I haven't had much time to write. Sorry it's taken so long. I was helping a friend with his fic and he's using one of my made up characters. If he ends up publishing I'll tell you guys his pen name and his story. Oh yeah, the other anime guy I like is Clef from Magic Knights Rayearth. Anyway, enjoy!!  
  
Ch.6 Transference by: Little_Firefly  
  
Rini went into the room where her mother was sleeping and sat down in a chair next to her. Usagi was sleeping peacefully with a small smile on her face. Rini wanted to wake her up but decided against it when she saw the dark circles under her mother's eyes. Despite the fact that Usagi slept a lot her body was completely at a loss. Every scrap of energy she had she just used up trying to live.  
  
Deciding on a better course of action, Rini created a link to her mother's mind through their crescent marks. She had only done this once before and her mother had initiated it. Rini held her breath and began concentrating on breaking through the mental barrier Usagi had up. She passed through and into a scene of the Moon Kingdom. Rini realized it must be the old Moon Kingdom because the castle wasn't made out of crystal like the one in Neo- Tokyo.  
  
"Mama? Are you in here?"  
  
Rini had gone into the upper part of the castle and was searching through the rooms. So far all of them had been empty but redolent of the inner senshis' tastes. Part of her wanted to explore but a more insistent part said to find her mother. She came to a fork in the hallway and to her right and left were sets of giant double doors. Both had ornate designs on them and a crescent in the center. However, one door's crescent was silver and the other was gold. Rini decided to try the gold one first and gingerly turned the handle on one of the double doors.  
  
"Mama?"  
  
Rini peaked around the door and saw a gigantic canopy bed against one wall. The drapes on the bed were loose and translucent and gave off a soft golden glow. The room was well lit but the bed seemed shadowed from the harsh, bright lights. Rini shut the door behind her and crept towards the bed. When she got closer she could see that the sheets were silver with gold trim. The coverlet had a depiction of the castle on it and was embroidered with silver and gold thread. A shape was in the bed underneath the coverlet and probably the first sheet from what Rini could tell.  
  
".Serenity."  
  
"Mama?"  
  
"Come here, Serenity. I'm surprised you managed to find me."  
  
"Was this your room back on the moon? It's beautiful."  
  
"I'm glad you like it. I have such fond memories of this place; especially my balcony. I used to talk to your father late at night from there." Usagi smiled at the memories and her eyes took on a dreamlike quality.  
  
Rini parted the canopy and got onto the bed where her mother was reminiscing. She had known who her true grandmother was through stories and tales of the old Moon Kingdom, but she suddenly realized that she didn't know who her true grandfather was. It had never occurred to her until now because the castle didn't seem to hold any pictures of him when she walked through it.  
  
Of course, everything was as Usagi remembered it so she may not have seen any pictures of him or forgotten the pictures of him that she had seen. But still, it was peculiar that there wasn't even a seat for him in the throne room she had passed by.  
  
"Mama, are you okay? You seemed all right earlier but when I just came in to check on you, you seemed worse than before. I'm worried mama. I don't want to be stuck here without you." Rini had tears welling in her eyes when she finished.  
  
Usagi smiled at her and reached out to wipe away some of the impending droplets. "It's so nice to hear you call me mama. When I was younger and I had to take care of you, you never called me that and I never thought you would. Don't worry about me. I've just strained my body both mentally and physically. The senshi aren't here for me draw energy off of so it will take longer than usual for me to get better."  
  
"Why don't you draw off of my energy mama? I would be happy to let you have some if it would make you get better faster."  
  
"If you wish. I didn't do it in the first place because I didn't want to exhaust you in this new world. However, I couldn't even if I wanted to because it has to be given to me willingly."  
  
"I will gladly give any amount you want just tell me how. I want you to see this world we're in. It reminds me of Helios' world so much. I need you because something has happened to Earth. There are clouds all over it and I can't detect the senshis' energy at all."  
  
"That sounds bad. Very well. Place your crescent mark against mine and say 'Moon Energy Transfer' when you're ready. If you feel nauseas at any time just pull away and the link will be severed. Ready?"  
  
"Alright." Rini took a deep breath and whispered Moon Energy Transfer.  
  
Immediately she felt like she was being absorbed into Usagi's body. It was like being roughly tugged forward and there's nothing holding onto you. Usagi seemed to go blank and her eyes clouded over. Her body seemed to relax and both girls fell into a dreamlike stasis. From the outside it looked as if Rini's soul was being pulled from her body. A ghostly form of herself drifted into Usagi and seemed to dissipate into the comatose woman.  
  
Inside of Usagi, Rini began to transfer her soul energy to Usagi. Since they were mother and daughter the energy was twice as rich to Usagi because of the close relation. Little dots of energy began to drift away from Rini and were absorbed by Usagi's soul. It almost looked like a miniature light show in a void of darkness and stars.  
  
AN: Yeah, ummmmm comments please. They influence my writing and give me inspiration. I took my AP exam and yeah I think I did well. Once school lets out I should be updating a lot more often. Inspiration is always welcome! 


	7. Ch7 Transportation

Disclaimer: You know it all. Although, I wish I did own Folken-sama. ^_^ *drools* AN: I've been watching Evangelion lately so I might accidentally include bits of seemingly Evangelion-like stuffs. I also promise more Van and Folken stuff. I just had trouble getting it started and now I'm better at it.  
  
Ch.7 Transportation by: Little-Firefly  
  
The clouds around the Mystic Moon had begun to swirl and were focusing on the poles of the planet. It almost seemed like something was going to pop out of them at any moment and envelope the once blue orb. All Van could think about was Hitomi and he wondered if she was safe on her home planet.  
  
"Van, I don't think this looks good. We need Hitomi, fast! She came before when we needed her and we really need her now. Let's go try again and see if she will come."  
  
Van was deep in thought as he and his brother flew towards the sleeping guemelf, Escaflowne. If Hitomi did return to Gaia, what was he going to do? His heart was entirely hers but they hadn't seen each other in over 3 years. Every now and then he got bits and pieces of emotions or thoughts from her but he hadn't been able to converse with her in so long.  
  
When she had first left he was so depressed. The only reason he was able to keep going was the thought that Hitomi might one day return and stay. Now he wasn't sure how she would react to him or if she had gotten together with another man. The mere thought of that made him extremely jealous.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Meanwhile, Rini finished transferring as much energy as she could. After her body adjusted, Usagi woke up and laid an exhausted Rini down in her bed. She decided to go outside and explore the planet that Rini thought was so beautiful that it could remind her of Earth and Helios' world.  
  
As she stepped outside, Usagi immediately became aware that something was wrong. She looked around and finally saw the Earth and it's current status. Her eyes narrowed and she searched for her fellow senshis' energy signatures. Not being able to sense them but sensing some other powers, she transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon. She let her real wings rip out of her sailor fuku and flew off towards where she sensed the powers.  
  
Flying over an incredible expanse of forest, Usagi found Van and Folken standing in the clearing where Escaflowne sleeps. Van was preparing to place the energist into the guemelf just as Usagi neared the center of the clearing. She decided to watch and see what happened, but as Van's hand slid inside the chamber for the energist her head began to throb and images flashed through her mind. Unable to control herself, she screamed out in pain and terror as if she were being killed.  
  
Folken and Van heard Usagi scream. There was a bright glowing light in the middle of her chest and she was dressed in a strange outfit. She was clutching her head and her breast at the same time and looked to be in excruciating pain.  
  
"What should I do, brother?!?"  
  
"Keep Escaflowne activated! I'll go tend to her."  
  
Folken flew up to Usagi with his shimmering wings and tentatively reached out to her. She was shaking terribly and her fuku was on the verge of falling into the red ribbons. Her wings were limp and she was barely floating in the air all by herself. Just as he was about to grasp her hand her wings dissipated and her fuku fell into ribbons. Folken dove after her intent upon catching her before she hit the ground.  
  
He catches her at the last minute just before Escaflowne would have impaled her. He cradles her in his arms and hovers in the air. As he is floating the energist reacts to Usagi's crystal and her eyes snap open. The crescent on her forehead shimmers and her pupils shrink to pinpoints. Her back arches as she floats a few inches above Folken's arms.  
  
A beam shoots out of her crescent and into the sky, resembling the beam that Hitomi used to transport herself. As the pillar widens it envelops Usagi and Folken and surrounds the guemelf. Van backs away but stays near the edge, calling out to Folken. However, Folken and Usagi have already been transported to Earth. And standing before Van, is Hitomi.  
  
BUM BUM BUMMMMM!!!!!!!! Yaaaaaay! I've wanted to write that for a while. If the ending seems a bit strange it's because I made notes in class of my ideas and tried to write it down later. Hope you like! ^_^ Oh, and if you guys want me to start explaining terms I can. Some people don't know that a sailor fuku is a sailor outfit for one of the scouts. So, yeah. Input is good, as always. 


	8. Ch8 Unfamiliar World

Disclaimer: I don't own it don't sue me ..blah blah blah.  
  
Ch.8 Unfamiliar World by: Little_Firefly  
  
Folken and Usagi were in a ravine with a small stream to the left. Both had been drifting in and out of consciousness for several hours. Somewhere around 4 o'clock it began to rain. It was light at first with huge droplets that began to fall more often over the next few minutes.  
  
"Unggggggg.. What the hell?" Folken rolled over onto his side and struggled to sit up.  
  
He blinked a few times to clear his vision and got it to focus. As he sat up and groaned again he spotted Usagi. She was lying closer to the water than he was. Her body was entirely limp and she was back in the clothes she had been wearing on Gaia that had been provided by Millerna. The rain was starting to come down harder and it alerted Folken to the need to find shelter.  
  
He quickly checked Usagi for any wounds and then carefully wrapped her up in his cloak. Leaving his shirt around his waist, Folken gently enfolded her in his arms, extended his ash grey wings, and took off into the air. Just as he flew up the ravine began to fill with water extremely quickly.  
  
The sky was filled with gray storm clouds that were crackling with thunder and lightning. Folken stayed as low to the ground as he dared. There was nothing immediately nearby that could serve as shelter so he headed in the direction that seemed to have a less cloudy sky. The landscape was pretty devoid of any structures and they seemed to be in slightly wooded grassland.  
  
Folken sighed and began to contemplate his current situation. He was in an unfamiliar world and his only means of getting home seemed to rest in the woman in his arms. She was sleeping soundly but shivering a bit. Folken brought her closer to his body to share warmth and she snuggled closer to his. He decided to build a fire as soon as he found a suitable resting place for the two of them.  
  
Just as the storm was about to catch up with him and really soak the two, Folken spotted a dead tree that was hollowed out. 'It's better than nothing.' He managed to wedge Usagi into it and fold up his wings before the rain got too heavy. 'So much for a fire. How am I supposed to keep her warm now?'  
  
Usagi began shivering intensely and Folken had no ideas yet. Knowing it was against his better judgment, he wrapped his cloak around both of them and shared his body heat with her. After about fifteen minutes the shivering had subsided and Usagi remained sleeping. Knowing that after the rain stopped he would have to look for food, Folken tried his best to get as much sleep as he could.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"H-Hitomi? Is that really you?" Van's heart was screaming at him. In his mind the words 'please be her' echoed through it.  
  
Hitomi heard her name and turned towards the voice that was always in her thoughts. 'Could it really be him?!?'  
  
"Van!!!!" Hitomi's eyes were brimming with tears as she ran to him and hugged him.  
  
Van was caught off guard by the force she put into the hug. He stood for a moment, not believing that she could really be back, and then he hugged her as well. The scent of her hair was so intoxicating he could barely stand it. Van was reminded of the few times when he had held her in his arms and wished he could do more. With those happy memories came the painful ones as well. He felt a pang of jealousy when he recalled the time he had seen her with Allen.  
  
"Hitomi, I'm so glad you're back. I've missed you so much."  
  
Van slowly lifted her off his chest, savoring the feeling of her skin against his bare chest, and tilted her head upward so they were staring eye to eye. With a swift move of his hand he wiped the tears away from Hitomi's eyes and smiled at his love. She sniffled a bit and smiled back at him with a smile that could melt any heart.  
  
"Hitomi, there's something I've wanted to ask you for a long time. I don't know if I'll ever get another chance like this so please, come with me."  
  
Van unfurled his wings and extended his hand to Hitomi. She never ceased to be amazed by the beauty of those wings Van had. It almost seemed like a dream to both of them. They had wanted to be with each other for so long and this moment was like a dream come true. She took his hand and they began to float into the air. Once they were up above the treetops Van held Hitomi in his arms and looked at her beautiful face.  
  
"I don't really know how to say this but, well, here goes nothing." He left a dramatic pause just to collect his own thoughts and let Hitomi's mind wonder what he was about to say. Taking a deep breath, Van let out what he had been holding in for three long years. "Will you stay here Hitomi? With me? Now that you're back I don't want to loose you again. I-" He stopped to take a breath and compose himself.  
  
"You what, Van?"  
  
He looked up at Hitomi with the most confidence in his eyes she had seen in them in a long time. Van stared her right in the eyes and said what he had been waiting to say since he had first met her.  
  
"I love you."  
  
*Yaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyy. All you Van/Hitomi fans should be really happy about right now. I know this is a short chapter but I couldn't think of a better place to end it. Just for a heads up, I'm telling you readers now that I'm going to write a Folken fic after I finish this one. Heck I might even start it a bit before I finish this one. I've got too many ideas and I don't want to lose them. 


	9. Ch9 New World

Disclaimer: I don't own it I wish I did. Don't sue all you'll get is teenage girl crap.  
  
Ch.9 New World by: Little_Firefly  
  
Folken awoke to being roughly kicked in the chest. He coughed twice and then looked up to try to find the face of his attacker. As his vision came into focus the first thing he saw was a battered girl in torn clothes. She was pointing a very menacing looking weapon at him that shimmered in the dim light. Her face was hidden in shadow but he could clearly see the resemblance between the outfit she wore and the one Usagi had been wearing earlier.  
  
"Get away from her."  
  
Folken slowly moved away from Usagi and watched as the woman inspected the rest of the tree hollow. She seemed to be looking for someone or something else in the recesses of the tree.  
  
"Where is the other one?"  
  
"What other one?"  
  
"The other girl!!!!!" Her voice was beginning to sound frantic.  
  
"If you are talking about Small Lady she is not with us."  
  
"What do you mean?!?!"  
  
"She is not here. She didn't come with us." Folken was getting a bit unnerved by the way the woman kept swinging her weapon at him. She seemed to be quite skilled with it and he had no doubt that she could cut him down with it.  
  
"What are you doing here then? I left this world barren for a reason."  
  
Folken's brow furrowed at her comment and he tried to think of how to explain what had happened. He knew there was a connection to Usagi and this woman in front of him but he didn't know what yet. The direct approach seemed to be the only way he could get her to possibly stop swinging her staff at him for a moment.  
  
"I am Folken and I come from another planet. Usagi has been on my planet for the past few weeks and she happened to transport us here yesterday. I have in no way harmed her and I would really appreciate it if you could stop pointing that thing at me."  
  
"For your information, my staff is called a glaive and I don't intend on pointing it anywhere else until you are out of my sight."  
  
"Very well. But I should warn you now that I will come back for her soon. She is very important to Small Lady and if I do not bring her back. Let's just say that it won't be pretty."  
  
Folken gracefully stepped to the side of the tree and spread his wings. He flew off into the sky and towards the sun until he was several hundred feet into the air. He figured that if that girl was silly enough to stare into the sun after him she would go blind and give him a better chance at getting Usagi back.  
  
He suddenly stopped his train of thought and gave himself something new to think about. Why was this girl important? It had only been a few weeks and he already almost thought of Small Lady as his little sister. What did he consider Usagi to be? As he pondered this one of his feathers floated in front of his face. He grasped the base and held it up. At that moment he came to his own decision for better or worse.  
  
He was going to repay Usagi for what she had done for him no matter what.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Small Lady sat in the room she occupied with her mother and wondered what had just happened. Then she realized that Usagi was gone and that she was all alone. Not even Folken was sitting in a chair next to her. Then she caught the energy signature. It was bizarre yet reminded her of someone. She couldn't place the feeling though. After a moment of debating inside her head she decided that it didn't matter how weak she was and that flying was the fastest method of transportation.  
  
Standing up, her wings extended and she jumped out the window and flew off. The signature was rapidly dying but Rini could still follow it. There was a considerable amount of forest that she had to fly over and she took the opportunity to enjoy the scenery as best she could. The foreboding feeling in the pit of her stomach wouldn't go away and she was trying not to think about it.  
  
Quite abruptly the trees cleared and she spotted Van floating in the air. She stopped about a hundred yards form him and gasped. He was kissing a strange girl that was in his arms and didn't seem to plan on stopping anytime soon. A pang of jealousy crept into her and Rini immediately beat it down. There was no room for emotions when you were all alone in a strange world.  
  
She lowered herself until she was in the actual forest and carefully maneuvered her way to where the energy seemed to be radiating from. What she saw took her breath away. Seeing a guemelf for the first time was obviously very startling. That was how she noticed the energist. It captivated her and called out to her. Rini fell into a trance and walked towards the pink stone. She placed her hand over the port and it slid into the case that the energist resided in. When her fingers closed around the pulsating stone an enormous amount of power erupted from the energist and coursed through her body.  
  
The shock wave that followed flattened the trees in a one hundred foot radius around Rini's transformed self.  
  
*I know I haven't updated in forever and that is all writer's block's fault!!!!!!!!!! I had nothing to do with it. But I would like to apologize for taking so long and I'm going to warn everyone that updates will definitely become sparser in the future. I'm trying to do a bit of a makeover for this story since it was very rushed in the beginning. I have a friend proofreading for me now but please feel free to tell me if you notice anything wrong. I would like to get some more input in my reviews, though. Reader feedback is the root of all inspiration. If you want updates to come sooner just review and tell me what you think. It's a very simple process. 


End file.
